


Where are We?

by sonofnjobu



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Astral Projection, Infinity War spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofnjobu/pseuds/sonofnjobu
Summary: You have been able to astral project all of your life. You always thought you were alone. That's no longer the case.





	Where are We?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is probably the only thing I’ll ever write that aligns with Infinity War. It’s short.
> 
> I also wrote this incorporating a lot of my own experiences, and if anyone experiences the same, I’d LOVE to know how it is for you.
> 
> Also! A visit from someone I haven’t written for yet.
> 
> This reader could really be anyone. If you enjoy my writing, please comment.

It had been happening intermittently all of your life, but it really kicked in in college. You’d thought little of it until then.

As a child, your babysitter called you an old soul. Your grandmother coined you an indigo child. Your mother listened to you babble on about your dreams each night, a knowing smile on her face. All of these women had “it” too. Whatever it was.

After significant research, you settled on the term “astral projection.”

It wasn’t voluntary. You couldn’t control it, but most nights, as you slept, you left your body. You could tell when it happened. It felt different from regular dreams. You felt unrestricted. Like you could be solid, liquid, or gaseous simultaneously. You felt infinite, and powerful.

Time slowed as you explored different planes of existence. You’d often find yourself in different countries, and lately what you suspected to be different worlds entirely.

Sometimes, you got a little too far from your Earthly tether and scrambled to return before you woke up. Once, you awoke suddenly in your dorm room, late for your French class, and bolted out of the door. It wasn’t until you were halfway down the hallway that you felt your soul slam back in to your body. You doubled over, clutching the wall and desperately tried not to throw up.

That’s when you  **knew** it was real. Your body had literally walked away without you. Ready to go on about its day without its soul.

Since then, you stayed much closer to home; learning this alternate reality. As you slept, your astral form wandered the dimension directly aligned with yours. It was your city, but empty. A silent, but very much alive version of your reality.

Being the stressed out college kid you were, you often used this time to meditate or study. You reveled in being alone for once. You adored the silence.

Until you heard the screaming.

The piercing wail shattered the silence around you, and you fell back. You dropped the book you’d been holding and it clattered to the ground. Your heart beat frantically and you clutched your ears in a desperate attempt to muffle the aural assault.

You watched in horror as this formerly still place kicked up in wind and dust. The screaming intensified, no longer one singular voice.

You felt it all. Agony, pain, fear. It vibrated through your form and the ground shook as thousands of people appeared in front of you, shrieking and crying as they materialized from dust.

Some of them were bloody. All of them were scared. They didn’t seem to know where they were or why.

You backed up frantically, blood rushing past your ears. You tried to focus your energy to get home, to get back to your body when you fell backwards in to a man.

You whipped around to face him. He was tall, dark, and stoic. He was dressed in a skin tight, black suit and held a panther shaped helmet in his hands. He recognized that you were one of the few people not screaming.

“Where are we?” he asked.

You awoke suddenly in your bed. Your soul had slammed back in to your body with unprecedented force. You leaned over the edge and vomited all over your floor. After taking a few breaths, you looked up, ready to apologize to your roommate… to promise you’d clean it up.

Your eyes widened in horror when you saw her bed was filled with dust.

You threw up again.


End file.
